MLP Bigg City Adventure
by Pudgemounain
Summary: Everyone in TUGS are ponies. Join Ten Cents and others in this exciting adventure that has, contract battles, Romance, and fighting for a Historical landmark. Also has OCs.
1. Prologue

(To know what the characters look like go to Deviantart and my account is Pudgemountain but go to my gallery under TUGS to see them and this takes place in modern times not the 1920s and there is cussing just to heads up)

Prologue:

(Captain Star narrating) Bigg City, a coastal city in Equestria that has a port and harbor, Fireworks factory(Munitions Depot from TUGS), scrapyard, couple of other places, and two wagon pulling companies known as The Star Ponies and the Z-Manes. I am the owner of the Star Ponies Company and I have 8 workers mostly consisting of Earth Ponies and they are Otis Jones or as everyone here calls him OJ who is my oldest member he is maybe old but is strong and smart he can think of good plans to help us out and win contracts, Warrior and Big Mac two of my strongest ponies Warrior is maybe clumsy but he can get the job done and even prove that he can think of good plans and Big Mac he is maybe big and looks scary but he has a heart of gold, Top Hat one of my two unicorns he usually pulls things for the railroad and he is a bit of a snob "I heard that" Said Top Hat (sighs)why do I always have to argue with him, Where was I oh yeah Ten Cents one of the teenagers who works for me he is smaller than the others but he is just as strong, Sunshine the other teenager and unicorn who works for me he usually works with Ten Cents, Grampus a little Pegasus that I adopted is used for mainly spying on the competition and surveying just in case something bad happens and other things he is the only Pegasus with us, and finally my prize worker Hercules an Alicorn who is the biggest and strongest worker in Bigg City he usually does long hauls to farther places which he helped us win the grand royal contract for Princess Celestia. Well now I will give the narration to the author. (Author)Alrigh today is an average day here in Bigg City and inside an office building the star ponies were sitting at their desks when suddenly near a window a megaphone was there and someone or should I say Captain Star was talking through it "Alright your orders for today OJ the lumber company needs you go to them and pull their wagon to the fireworks factory so they can repair the buildings that Bluenose destroyed, Big Mac and Warrior we are at competition with the Z-Manes for the pipe contract go deliver the pipes to the fireworks factory, I would send Hercules with you but he is doing a very important job over at Canterlot and Warrior you also need to haul the garbage when you are done and Top Hat the Railroad needs you to haul train wheels go do it, Ten Cents and Sunshine, Burke and Blair need help from you to haul scrap metal from the bridge that the Z-Manes destroyed to the scrapyard and then do the same thing with the munitions depot, you all got that" Said CS "Aye Sir" Said the ponies "But why do I always have to haul railroad parts I always end up pulling the wagon with Frank and Eddie next to me who make fun of me" Complained Top Hat "Well Top Hat if you don't like that then you don't have to haul the train wheels I will make Warrior do it and then you can haul the garbage how would you like that" Said CS "(Monocle falls) Well on second thought I will haul the train wheels" Said Top Hat who putted his monocle back on "I thought so now all of you get going" Said CS "Aye aye sir" Said the ponies who all left, well how will this day go but first let's see how the rival company is doing. In a another office building nearby similar to the star's but is more run downed and in different color 5 ponies mostly Pegasus were sitting at their desks they are known as the Z-Manes who work for Captain Star's rival Captain Zero, you got Zorran the leader he is very rude and devious and is a good planner just over confident and is one of the original members of the Z-Manes, Zebedee the biggest and strongest of the Z-Manes infact he is about as strong as Big Macintosh in Ponyville even though Zebedee is a Pegasus and he is the second original member, he is not as devious as Zorran infact he has a good side in him but I think he does not want to show it because the others would probably make fun of him, Zak the only Earth Pony and only non-Pegasus of the Z-Manes he is the second strongest and is very devious he might even be more devious than Zorran he is usually seen working with Zebedee and will most likely have a lit cigarette in his mouth and he doesn't care that cigarettes are dangerous which did cause him to become sick and lose some major contracts a couple times especially one that caused a bridge to collapse, Zug the smallest of the Z-Manes just like Ten Cents he does small work, he is not the smartest but he is not the dumbest either and is a coward, Zip the newest member of the Z-Manes he is usually seen working with Zug and he is like Zug but only worse. The Z-manes were sitting when suddenly Captain Zero spoke through a megaphone that was poking out of a window "Now listen you bastards here are your orders for today you all know we are in competition with the Stars for the pipe contract, Zorran I want you to try to stop the Stars from winning any means necessary don't fuck it up, Zak and Zebedee you go haul the pipes to the fireworks factory, Zip and Zug go to the harbor they need help from you two to load some fish into a train called The Flying Kipper and when that is done you need to haul some of that fish in a wagon to the supermarket got that" Shouted Captain Zero "Aye sir those stars won't know what hit them" Said Zorran who left with the others to work. Will the Stars get the contract or will the Z-Manes get it tune in next time on MLP Bigg City Adventure same Equestrian Channel.


	2. Battle for the Pipes Pt 1

Chapter 1:

Zak was walking and Zebedee was flying towards Lucky's Industrial Plant where they were to go and get the pipes when Zak began to cough heavily "Whoa that does not sound good you should quit smoking that is the reason why you have that cough and it is the reason why we lost a couple of contracts already" Said Zebedee "Yeah when are you gonna give up the sweets look how can you fly with all that weight and those tiny wings (Cough Cough)" Replied Zak "Hey I am maybe fat but I am also the strongest of the group even stronger than most Earth Ponies and eating sweats is lot less dangerous than cigarettes at least go to pipe they are less addicting and have far less nicotine and chemicals in the tobacco than cigarettes infact the only chemical in most pipe tobacco is flavoring and those don't have harmful chemicals, you don't inhale them and the taste and smell is so lovely especially the flavored ones" Said Zebedee, "Cut the shit about pipes I don't want to hear more about pipes both plumbing pipes and smoking pipes and I don't care about the damage from cigarettes and you worrying about my health I think you are going soft on us… wait how do you know so much about pipes anyway" Asked Zak "You don't know I thought I told you but every night at my apartment I smoke a pipe before I go to bed because there I am relaxed and when I am done smoking I can sleep right away because of the relaxation, pipe smoking is a lot better than cigarettes… oh no they got here first" Said Zebedee who with Zak stopped because they arrived at Lucky's and infront of them were Big Mac and Warrior with a wagon full of pipes attached to them. "Ah Warrior look here are the lazy Zeds, hey what took you so long did Zebedee stop to get something to eat" Said Big Mac "Yeah or did Zak have to stop and catch a breath every inch because his smoking damaged his lungs ha ha ha" Laughed Warrior "(Cough) That is not true plus we can easily win because you Big Mac are getting old and weak for this and Warrior with his Clumsiness could cause a serious accident" Chuckled Zak, "We don't have time for this come Warrior let's haul these pipes good luck to you Zeds" Said Big Mac "Wow and they thought we Z-Manes are mean oh well where is our wagon" Asked Zebedee "Right here we just need to strap it down so the pipes won't fall off" Said Mighty Moe a goldish brown unicorn "Ahh we don't need them strapped down we are on a tight schedule" Said Zak "Oh yes you do, it will only take 5 minutes and if those pipes fall they might get damaged and that will mean you will lose the contract" Said Mighty Moe and in 5 minutes the pipes were strapped in and the Z-Manes were strapped onto the wagon and walked towards the Fireworks factory, Now let's see how the Star switcher ponies are doing eh. At the scrapyard where the two scrap dealers were waiting Ten Cents and Sunshine arrived "Oh I don't like the look of this place it gives me the creeps" Said Sunshine, "I know what you mean this place gives me the creeps too." Said Ten Cents "(Burke)There you two are we have been waiting (Blair)and all those parts become unsalvageable every minute we wait" Said Burke and Blair "Well it is a far walk to get here and none of us are Pegasus" Said Ten Cents "Well one of you is a unicorn why don't you use your magic to make a carpet fly or something" Said Burke "Wait we unicorns can make carpets fly I should try that sometime but where are the wagons for us to pull" Said Sunshine "Over there let's all get strapped on so we can get those parts and make money" Said Blair with that all 4 walked up to see 4 small empty wagons where all 4 of them attached to one each and walked to the broken bridge when Ten Cents spotted a cloud moving a bit strangely "Oi Sunshine is it me or did that cloud up there moved strangely like somepony is controlling it" Asked Ten Cents "What cloud I don't see one moving are you sure somepony is controlling it" Said Sunshine "I'm not sure maybe it was Grampus trying to find the Z-Manes and spy on them" Said Ten Cents "Aye could be" Said Sunshine, Well maybe it is Grampus or maybe not but let's see how our favorite Posh unicorn friend is doing. A few miles out of Lucky's and a few miles to the railyard Top Hat was pulling a special wagon made for the railroad this wagon requires 3 ponies to pull besides Top Hat the Railroad brought 2 ponies of their own to help pull they are named Frank and Eddie and they love to annoy Top Hat, "Hey Frank" Yes Eddie" "There is one thing I can never get" "What's that" "Why would Captain Star send out a snobbish unicorn like Top Hat instead of somepony like Warrior who is more fit to the job" Said Frank and Eddie which annoyed Top Hat "It's because unlike Warrior I hate hauling garbage and Warrior loves it plus I did not want to do this job but it would've been either this or garbage which I chose this now shut up you two… I wish someone else is here for me to talk to" Said Top Hat, "Ahoy Top Hat how's it going" Said a voice "Who said that wait OJ it's you I am glad to see you what are you doing" Asked Top Hat who stopped and so did the OJ, "I am on my way to what's left of the fireworks factory with the lumber to repair it" Said OJ "Oh I wish I got your job instead of this why does Captain Star always gives me the option of either doing the Railroad's work or Warrior's" Said Top Hat "(Frank)It's because you are always whining and rude (Eddie)But if you stop all that then you might do other works" Said the twins "Ah shut up I do not whine and I am not rude" Yelled Top Hat "I am sorry to say but they are right" Laughed OJ "What now you… hey is it me or does that cloud over there is moving strangely" Asked Top Hat who pointed at the sky, "I don't see any cloud moving, Top Hat do you need glasses like me and Hercules now" Said OJ "I do not need glasses, Frank and Eddie you saw it right" Said Top Hat "Sorry Top Hat but we were too busy laughing with OJ to see a cloud" Said The Twins in unison "Of Course you two were, well sorry OJ but we have to get going come along you two" Said Top Hat who with the twins left, "Yeah see you again Top Hat" Said OJ who also left, Is Somepony controlling that cloud if so who is it oh well let's see how Big Mac and Warrior are doing. Big Mac and Warrior were pulling the wagon full of pipes, "Ah Warrior we are way ahead of the Zeds now" Said Big Mac "Yeah" Replied Warrior who tripped on a rock and fell causing Big Mac to stop the wagon which jerked the pipes a bit, "Warrior are you ok" Asked Big Mac "I'm fine Big Mac it's just that I tripped hey since we are ahead can we get something to eat I forgot breakfast this morning" Said Warrior "Why should we eat there is nothing for us to buy here" Said Big Mac "Aye but that's where you are wrong senior Big Mac" Said Izzy Gomez who was sitting on a chair next to a cart full of bananas "Hey Izzy how much do you want" Asked Warrior "20 bits" Said Izzy "20 bits for all these bananas that is actually a great deal" Said Warrior "No amigo 20 bits for one banana each" said Izzy "What 20 bits for a banana, Izzy that is a ripoff atleast 2 bits is reasonable" Said Big Mac "Si but I need to make a living and I have to sell these bananas before they spoil" Said Izzy "Well you are not going to make a living with those prices because nopony will buy those bananas" Said Big Mac "Hey you don't tell me how to run my business and I won't tell you how to run yours" Said Izzy. While Big Mac and Izzy were discussing more like arguing on how to run a business the strange cloud that bothered Ten Cents and Top Hat was above the wagon full of pipes. Ok let's see what is up with that cloud ok so we get closer to the cloud and inside it was none other than Zorran "Eh eh eh those Stars won't know what will hit them when I launch a lightning bolt on their pipes" Said Zorran who was about to launch a lightning bolt down to the pipes when suddenly a another cloud came and hit Zorran's cloud which moved and launched the lightning bolt down, "If you think my prices are too high than may lightning strike me essay" Said Izzy which unfortunately did happen, the lightning bolt came right onto Izzy electrocuting him and a while later Izzy was sitting there all charred up and next to him was what's left of his bananas and cart "Aye aye aye alright I'll sell them 2 bits per banana and 20 bits for every 10 bananas, aye why did this have to happen to me" Said Izzy "Well serves you right for high prices" Said Big Mac, "Hey Big Mac look two low clouds above us I wonder why is that" Asked Warrior who along with Big Mac looked up to see the clouds and Zorran coming out of one of them "What the hell happen who hit me show yourself so you can face my wrath" Demanded Zorran when out of the other cloud came Grampus "Sorry Zorran but Captain Star gave me orders to try and stop you from making us lose the contract" Said Grampus who while talking accidently spitted at Zorran "Ah why you little come here so I can strangle you" Said Zorran who just furiously flew towards Grampus who flew away, "Serves him right cheaters never win" Said Big Mac "Yeah…" "Hey look it's the lazy stars with Izzy" Interrupted Zebedee "(Cough) yeah and they thought we are the lazy ones, hey did warrior trip or did he want something to eat and from the looks of it Izzy tried to sell with high(Cough) prices and got what he deserved" Said Zak who with Zebedee walked pass the Stars and were on their way hoping to win the contract, Those Zeds quick Warrior we gotta move faster now" Said Big Mac "Yeah see you Izzy" Said Warrior who with Big Mac started to run but without knowing causing the pipes to jerk and rattle, Will the Stars win the contract or will the Z-Manes stay tune for the next chapter of MLP: Bigg City Adventure same Equestrian Channel.


	3. Battle for the Pipes Pt 2

Chapter 2:

Last time in the story the Stars and Z-Manes started a race to earn the pipe contract, Zorran tried to launch a lightning bolt at the pipes which was foiled by Grampus and instead of hitting the pipes it hit Izzy Gomez, OJ is hauling lumber, Ten Cents and Sunshine are helping the scrap dealers and, Top Hat is annoyed from Frank and Eddie again, but what is up with Zip and Zug well let's find out. About an hour has passed and now we are at the Harbor and there is a train called the Flying Kipper waiting, Zip and Zug got the job to load the fish into the freight cars and then haul the rest of the fish to the supermarket they are just done waiting for the fisherman to load their wagon so they can go to the Kipper for the final load, "Aww man this load reeks I can't wait to be done with this job" Said Zip "I know what you mean Zip and I thought Lord Stinker was bad" Said Zug who along with Zip walked to the train and a few minutes later they arrived at the train and final freight car to be loaded when suddenly, "Atteeeennnntion, are all these fish approved to be haul by train" Said a grey pony with a mustache wearing a sea captain's hat and has an anchor for a cutie mark "Hi Bluenose what are you doing here" Asked Zip "You be quiet I got awdahs from the navy to make sure everything here is safe for all ponies in Equestria" Said Bluenose "But everything is ok so shut up so we can get back to work" Said Zug which enraged Bluenose "Awdahs are awdhahs and I need to inspect the load to see if it's safe" Yelled Bluenose which got the attention of everypony including the engineer of the train "What is going on here I need to deliver the Flying Kipper to it's destinations and who are you" Said the engineer who is a green pony with a black mane and tale with a yellow 3 for a cutie mark his name is Henry and he is not please with Bluenose "I have awdahs to inspect your load to see if it's safe" Said Bluenose "What are awdahs" Asked Zip "I think he meant otters" Said Zug "No I think he said orders but why does the navy need to inspect this is a train not a boat" Said Henry "I can give you the explanation here ever since Bluenose blew up the fireworks factory everypony hates him and he is trying to feel important like saying he has orders to do something which he dose not" Said Coastguard who is a little white pony wearing a hat, and has an anchor and one of those donut shaped life preservers for a cutie mark, "What I do have awdahs now go away midget" Said Bluenose who offended Coastguard "Where are the forms I don't see them and plus I already inspected the fishing vessels and all these fish are safe now get or I will call the cops on you who will take you to jail and the navy will discharge you which I am surprised they did not after that little incident of yours" Said Coastguard "You have never heard the last of me" Growled Bluenose who furiously left "Sorry about that carry on what you are doing" Said Coastguard who also left. After that little incident the fish was loaded onto the Flying Kipper and the train left, now Zip and Zug got their wagon loaded and headed off to the supermarket, I also wonder why Bluenose was not discharged yet or even arrested but I wonder how Grampus and Zorran are doing. Grampus was flying very fast because right behind him was non other than Zorran "There's no place to run I mean fly ah you get it, I am bigger and have more stamina than you" Said Zorran, Grampus was so desperate that he found the closest cloud to hide with no luck because Zorran followed "You think hiding in a cloud would work ha that is the oldest trick in the book now you will pay" Said Zorran who was creeping up Grampus "I am sorry Zorran I can't help it it's not my fault that I spit when I talk please don't strangle me" Said Grampus who just covered his eyes and screamed as Zorran was coming closer when suddenly WHAM! Grampus stopped screaming and he opened his eyes to see Zorran with a funny face and his hat is squished, then he said something "Easy squeezy lemon peezy" and then he fell to the ground unconscious for Grampus to see right behind Zorran was Sally holding a Ponyville Slugger "Good I am not to late, Grampus why was he chasing you" asked Sally who walked up to Grampus and comforted him "Oh Sally I had orders from Captain Star to stop the Zeds from ruining our chances to win the contract so I foiled his plan but he really hated me more for spitting on him, it's not my fault I can't help it" Said Grampus who began to cry "Don't cry I know it's not your fault that you spit everytime you talk just be careful but if Zorran does hurt you than he'll face me and this" Said Sally who held up the bat which cheered Grampus up, "Thanks Sally you are always nice to me… uhh how did you know I was here and why are you carrying a baseball bat?" Asked Grampus "Well I got the day off today and I love to play baseball so I decided to practice batting and when I was flying towards a field to practice I saw you being chased by Zorran and I knew he was going to hurt you so I followed you two into the cloud and snuck up behind Zorran then I wacked him in the head with the bat(looks at Zorran) I don't think he will wake up in time for the pipes to be delivered" Said Sally which made Grampus laugh "Thanks I hope he doesn't wake up and I will tell Captain Star on what a good deed you did" Said Grampus who flew away "Remember Grampus if you feel sad come visit me I will cheer you up" Said Sally which Grampus did hear and gave a friendly reply "I will Ms. Sally", Awwwl isn't that cute but let's see how the others are doing. At what's left of the fireworks factory OJ arrived a few minutes ago and detached himself from the lumber wagon and founded a old crate and sat down to rest for he is old and that was a long walk and lumber is not light, "Phew that was a long walk and I am not getting any younger" Said OJ who rested because he was waiting for the lumber to be used which will take a long time because they need him here to know if they need more lumber or not so he was waiting until "Oi OJ how's it going you old coot" Said Ten Cents who along with Sunshine came up to him pulling their empty scrap wagons and talked, "Ten Cents, Sunshine it's you two I am feeling fine how are you wait I am maybe old but I am not a coot" Said an annoyed OJ "Relax OJ we were having a little fun why are you so grouchy today" Said Sunshine, "Sorry I just finished pulling the lumber now I got to wait here for them to use up all the wood and it's taking awhile for them to unload the wood first because Mighty Mo is at Lucky's, Scuttlebutt Pete is upriver today and no way Big Mickey's ghost can help us out, so that means Little Ditcher is on his own for today unloading the lumber" Said OJ "Sorry to hear that but we got to load these wagons and hull them to the scrap yard see ya later OJ" Said Ten Cents, "See you too OJ" Said Sunshine who along with Ten Cents left OJ alone "(sigh) now how am I going to pass the time" Said OJ, You know OJ I don't know how but let's see how Top Hat is doing. Top Hat was pulling the train wheels with Frank and Eddie, they were almost to the train yard, "Hey Top Hat why did you want to work in a wagon pulling business" Asked Frank which did annoy Top Hat who raised his neck and head up "That is personal and non of your business" Said Top Hat "Yeah but I got a question now why do you always raise your head and neck to make a point" Asked Eddie "It's because wait why am I talking to you two, both of you annoy me why do you annoy me unless you got an answer SHUT UP!" Yelled Top Hat which shut the twins up, "Good now I can have some peace and quiet… what the" Said Top Hat because he can see in a distance were two wagons one pulled by Big Mac and Warrior and the other pulled by Zebedee and Zak going extremely fast, "Attention you fools I know heavy loads and you are going to fast they will topple over" Shouted Top Hat which no one could hear because they are going to fast, "Now going really fast plus hauling pipes usually equals disaster, let's see what happens" Said Waylon Jennings. The two companies and their wagons were neck to neck "Come on Warrior we need to beat the Zeds" Said Big Mac "Aye Big Mac, hey how are we neck to neck with those two Zebedee is fat and not even using his wings and Zak being a smoker should've ran out of breath miles ago" Said Warrior "I have been wondering that too" Said Big Mac "That is because we know we are going to win" Said Zebedee "(cough) Yeah (cough, cough, cough) hey my cigarette" Said Zak who was coughing violently and watched as his cigarette flew out of his mouth to the ground "Zak really, you have to quit smoking cigarettes they're killing you" Said Zebedee "Who cares about my health you are the only one who wants me to quit" "I am not the only one everypony wants you to quit even Zorran and Captain Zero wants you to quit" shouted Zebedee "Yeah well fuck you Zeb if you think smoking is bad why don't you quit smoking your pipe" Said Zak which made Zebedee stop which that made Zak stop and then the wagon stopped all of the sudden causing the pipes to almost fly off but unfortunately they did not, Big Mac and Warrior are ahead now but they did not notice "Hey pipes are a lot safer than cigarettes" Said Zebedee "(Cough) well pipes can give you oral cancer" Zak shouted back at Zebedee "Well I don't need to smoke my pipe every few minutes infact I can stop smoking for years without needing one and I only smoke once a day" Shouted Zebedee "So you will get oral cancer still" Shouted Zak "Ha I have been smoking pipes since I was 18 and my doctor says besides my weight I am completely healthy" Shouted Zebedee "Since you are 18 and still no cancer, you are not even 23 yet I should know because I am 7 months older than you so you will probably get cancer when you reach 30" Shouted Zak "Maybe, maybe not but you will get cancer when you reach 25 if you keep this up" Shouted Zebedee "No I wont cigarettes are a lot better than pipes… Speaking of pipes we stopped so that means the Stars are (cough) ahead" Said Zak who pulled out another Cigarette, put it in his mouth, lit it and began smoking "Holy shit you are right let's get going" Said Zebedee who along with Zak started to run but because the pipes jerked big this time they had to go slowly, "You know I would be surprise if Zak does not get cancer by the age 25" Said Waylon Jennings. Big Mac and Warrior are still running and they still had not notice that the Z-Manes had stopped until "Hey Big Mac where are the Zeds did they stop to catch a breath" Said Warrior who was looking back "Aye it looks so now we are ahead and we will win the contract" Said Big Mac who was also looking back which means they are not following the important rule when walking and that is watch where you are going because infront of them was a left turn on top of a cliff ahead, "Big Mac turned his head back to see the corner and tell Warrior "Warrior look ahead we have to turn now or we'll plummet" Shouted Big Mac which got Warrior's attention who with Big Mac turned very sharply and if this was slow speeds with a normal load everything would've been alright except this was not the case because the pipes shifted to the right causing the wagon to tilt very dangerously causing the straps for the pipes to snap and cause the pipes to fall off into the ocean, the wagon fell back to where it was before it tilted and the Stars stopped to see the pipes fall "Oh fuck, it's all my fault" Said Big Mac "There, there Big Mac accidents happen plus we won so many more contracts already" Said Warrior "I know but if I had not argued with Izzy we could've still been ahead and we would not of ran and cause the pipes to fall it is my fault" Said Big Mac, "Hey(cough) look either the Stars made it or they lost their pipes" Said Zak who along with Zebedee were laughing down for sweet victory. A few hours later after the clean up at the Stars were at the office waiting for what Captain Star has to say when Hercules entered the building after a long day at Canterlot, "Hello m'dears why the long faces" Said Hercules "That's because we lost the contract and Big Mac is taking it pretty hard" Said Ten Cents when all of the sudden the megaphone poked out Captain Star's office window and he spoke severely "I am very disappointed, Big Mac and Warrior you two had caused confusion and delay because you had to race the Zeds and you knew you had to pull the wagons slowly and thanks to you the Z-Manes had won the pipe contract I should fire you two for that" Said Captain Star, "Captain it was not Warrior's fault it was mine because we stopped and I argued with Izzy and if it weren't for that we still would been ahead and made that corner slowly, I am so sorry sir" Said a saddened Big Mac "Well Big Mac thanks for telling the truth and thanks to you Burke and Blair needs more work to get all those pipes out from the sea and they hired us for appearently giving them more money and for that you will keep your job but all of you have to work double in the weekdays for the rest of the month so we can pay for all those pipes we lost starting tomorrow that's an order now go home all of you" Said Captain Star which everypony did. Now at the Z-Manes office that's another story because they were all waiting for Captain Zero to say something when Zorran came in holding his head and moaning" "Good to see you here Zorran what happened you slept on the job today" Said Captain Zero "Well not exactly I had a good plan to foil the Stars when that bastard Grampus foiled it so I chased him and he hid in a cloud and I followed him I was about to strangle him when suddenly something hit me in the head and I fell unconscious and a few hours later I woke up and flew straight to here" Said Zorran "Well glad you are alright, I am in a happy mood today because we won the contract thanks to Zak and Zebedee, and for your reward I bought all you front row tickets to the Wonderbolts show this Saturday I would go but I have very important business with the plumbing company that day so I hope you all have fun now go home and celebrate" Said a surprisingly nice and happy Captain Zero. Wait The Stars lost and The Z-Manes won is this the Twilight Zone or the Shattered Glass dimension no that's not it but this is not the end of the story so, Tune in next time for MLP Bigg City Adventure same Equestrian channel.


	4. Love works in many ways pt 1

Chapter 3:

(Warning: If you had not read my other stories then this chapter will not make sense to you for it to make sense then please read Wreck Gar's Adventure in Equestria before you read this chapter and it gets a bit graphic and this is a really long chapter)

Last time on MLP Bigg City Adventure Big Mac cost the Stars to lose the pipe contract and Captain Zero surprisingly being nice had bought his employees front row tickets to the Wonderbolt's show as an award for winning the contract. A few days has passed after the incident with the pipes and now it's Saturday morning the airshow is happening this afternoon and let's see how our friends are doing but wait we are not going to see the Stars or the Zeds atleast for now, On a train bound for Bigg City we go into a coach to see our old friends the Mane 6 talking to each other, "Oh man I can't wait I get to perform in my first Wonderbolts show pinch me I must be dreaming" Said Rainbow Dash when suddenly Pinkie came up and pinched Dash in the ass "Ow Pinkie I did not mean literally, but thanks for coming you are all great friends" Said RD "Oh Rainbow we would not miss your first show it's been your dream to become a wonderbolt" Said Twilight, "Yeah plus this will be great because later tonight I am going to throw a party for you because it's your first show" Said Pinkie, "I am a friend and that's what friends are for" Said Applejack, "I agree with her" Said Fluttershy "Yes, also I want to check out the shops" Said Rarity, "Oh so you can find a coltfriend" Said Pinkie, "Maybe if he is a nice unicorn" Said a blushed Rarity "I don't think there is a male unicorn like that in Bigg City it's not really a fancy city like Canterlot I know I been to Bigg City with the princess one time" Said Twilight, "Honestly the chance of you finding a male unicorn that is like you in a place like that is like Rainbow Dash finding a male Pegasus who likes to go things slow" Said Applejack, "Yeah and we all know that aint gonna happen" Agreed Dash, which made everypony except for Rarity to laugh, "I wouldn't laugh at that because love works both in many and mysterious ways but I could be wrong oh well let's see how one of the Z-Manes is doing" Said Waylon Jennings. At an apartment complex in one of the buildings we see Zebedee in his bed sleeping when suddenly his alarm clock starts to ring which wakes Zebedee up who turned off the alarm and moaned, then he got up and walked to the bathroom to do his constitution and when he was done with that he went and took a shower, after that he dried himself off, walked to the kitchen then he poured water into a tea kettle and lit the stove then he putted the kettle onto the stove, after that he pulled out some coffee beans and a grinder and he grinded the beans and putted the grounds into a French press and waited for his water to heat up, while waiting he made some toast and a few minutes later his kettle whistled so he turned off the stove and then poured the water into the French press then stirred the coffee and the he putted the lid on and pressed down the plunger and because he has to wait 4 minutes before serving he walked to his front door and grabbed the newspaper and placed it on the table then a few minutes later his coffee and toast was ready so he poured some coffee into a mug and putted it on his table next to the paper and then he buttered his toast and putted it on a plate an putted it on the table then he sat down unfolded the paper and took a sip of his coffee and started reading the paper, "Ok let's see what is up today…WHAT!" Shouted Zebedee because what freaked him out was what he read because on the front page of the paper was a mugshot picture of a unicorn and the headline says "Notorious gangster Johnny Cuba escapes prison, seeking revenge on those who did him wrong" and if you remember Zebedee was one of the ponies who turned Johnny Cuba in to the authorities, "Oh no this can't be right but it is I must not go to the show(Door knocks) who can that be" Said a worried Zebedee who went and opened the door to see Zip who's place is a few doors down. "Zip what are doing here ah come in" Said Zebedee, "Oh Zeb I am so excited to go to the show today are you excited too" Said Zip "Listen Zip I can't go to the show today due to certain circumstances" Said Zebedee which made Zip feel sad "But why not Zebby is something wrong… wait you read the paper didn't you look I know JC wants you dead but he wont kill you near all those ponies out there plus I told my folks that you would go with me so they wont take me and they won't allow to go out alone" Said Zip which if he said that at work then Zebedee would've told Zip to fuck off but outside of work Zip is like a younger brother to Zebedee because Zip's parents are always busy and he mostly sees Zug at work and school and rarely outside of those two but it being the summer Zip only sees Zug at work so he is mostly alone and Zebedee who never had anyone besides Captain Zero that really cared for him until Zip came and besides Zip, Zebedee has a good side in him but is embarrassed to show around to anyone especially Zorran and Zak who would call him a treacherous goody two shoes, "Alright I'll go for you but don't tell the others about me being nice to you and don't tell them that I am afraid of Johnny Cuba" Said Zebedee "Yay, don't worry your secret is safe" Said Zip, Oh Zip I hope you are right but let's go forward in time to see the show eh. Later that afternoon near the arena that I didn't know Bigg City had, Zorran, Zak, and Zug were standing near the entrance waiting for Zebedee and Zip, later those two arrived, "Hello hello looks like I won the bet pay up Zak" Said Zorran "(Cough) Damn it, I thought he (cough) would not show up" Said Zak who pulled out 5 bits and gave them to Zorran which made Zebedee wonder "What do you mean not show up" Asked Zebedee, "Zorran and Zak placed a bet on whether you show up or not because of Johnny Cuba escaping and seeking revenge well Zorran said you would show and Zak was the opposite and now Zak lost 5 bits" Said Zug, Zebedee looked at Zorran and said "That's very devious of you Zorran" which to Zorran that was a compliment "Thanks no one is more devious than me" Said Zorran, "Even Captain Zero" Said Zug "Yeah I am more devious than Captain Zero just don't tell him I said that" Said Zorran, "I won't tell him I am just excited to see the show why don't we do something like this" Said Zug, "Because you and Zip are to stupid to know what to do, Zebedee is to fat, and Zak can't fly because he's an Earth Pony, the only one that can fly like that is me and I don't want to fly like that now come on the show is about to start let's get to our seats" Said Zorran with that they walked up to the entrance and showed their tickets and entered with ease except for Zak because when he was about to enter the staff stopped him and told him to put out his cigarette because it's a no smoking area and Zak just growled and swallowed his cigarette which made him belch out smoke but they let him through and all five of the Zeds were at their seats waiting and then the show started. After almost an hour of Blue Angels Style stunts the announcer spoke "That was great but now their newest recruit Rainbow Dash who is the fastest pony in Equestria is going to perform solo for it is her first show as a Wonderbolt so behold" and as that a huge blur flew around the stadium until it stopped in the middle to show it was Rainbow Dash who then moved faster again and performed stunts which lasted for 20 minutes ending with a Sonic Rainboom and everyone left their seats and the Z-Manes were infront of the entrance again talking, "That was amazing it's nice for Captain Zero to give us front row seats" Said Zip, "I know we should win major contracts more often" Said Zug, "Heh(cough), your guy's work is easy(Cough, Cough) our work is harder" Said Zak, "Aye but that was actually a good show" Said Zebedee, "What do you mean good show they just flew in circles spraying smoke and their new member what's her name hah fastest pony in Equestria my ass everypony knows we Z-Manes are faster than that slow bitch." "What did you call me" Said RD who with two of her friends Applejack and Twilight had overheard what the Z-Manes said, "Uh I did not call you a bitch(points at Zebedee) he did because he claims he is the fastest pony in Equestria isn't that right fellas" Winked Zorran, "Yeah he can beat your ass in a race any time anywhere" Said Zak "Listen you fat bastard I am getting tired of being called a bitch whether it be pony, transforming robot, or the author who makes somepony call me that and since I can't kill the author I'll kill you" Said RD, "Yeah well I don't like it when ponies call me a bastard you want to fight then let's fight" Said Zebedee who him and Rainbow Dash charged at each other but before they could get near enough to hit a forcefield of magic came right in between them making both crash, "Look fighting won't prove who is the fastest why not you two have a race" Said Twilight who was the one that made the forcefield "Fine" Said both RD and Zebedee, "The first one to that cloud wins" Said RD "What you call that race that is just a trip to the fridge here's a better race meet us at the Zero Wagon Company in half an hour and we'll give you a real race come on boys let's go" Said Zorran who with the rest of the Zeds left "Alright half hour it is… Twilight do you know where the Zero Wagon Company is at" Said RD, "Sorry I don't remember a place like that I was really young last time" Said Twilight, "Maybe we can ask the locals here they should know" Said Applejack who with the rest noticed Ten Cents and Sunshine, "Hey you two(TC and SS looks up) do you know where the Zero Wagon company is" Asked RD "Aye it is right across the street from our company the Stars why, you want to work for Captain Zero he is not nice and him and his employees are very devious they usually lose contracts" Said Sunshine, "OK but where in the city are the buildings at you idiots" Said an irritated RD, "Excuse my friend she just had an argument with what we think are their workers and where exactly is their building we are not locals" Said Applejack, "Oi, you see that bridge over there near below it are the two companies the Zero building is the run downed one" Said Ten Cents, "Thanks and sorry for our friend calling your friend a idiot" Said Twilight "Don't mention it I would do the same thing if that happened to me" Said Ten Cents, Oh boy a race where are they going but let's find out with the Z-Manes because they just arrived at their building and went in to get the map of Bigg City when all of the sudden, "What are all you doing here wanting to work more well there is no work today" Said Captain Zero through his megaphone, "Captain Zero what are you doing here" Asked Zip "I live here my house is on the second floor but what are you doing here" Said Captain Zero "Uh no captain we need a map of Bigg City for a race that's going to happen in half an hour" Said Zorran "What race and why you need a map you know the area well" Said Captain Zero "No, one of us is going to race a (Cough) Wonderbolt infact it's their new member who they claim is the fastest in all of Equestria" Said Zak, "hmm if we win then most will want us for the fact we will be the fastest business out there I should tell everyone to be here for it" Said Captain Zero with that there was silence unitl a few minutes he said something "Oh by the way who is going to race the Wonderbolt" Asked Captain Zero "It's Zebedee he is going to race" Said Zug "What Zebedee you retard, you know you are the slowest of us all why did you challenge to a race and I told eveypony to be here" Yelled Captain Zero, "It wasn't me it was Zorran and Zak, Zorran called her a bitch and blamed it on me and Zak told her that I claimed I was the fastest so blame them" Said Zebedee, "If you win Zebedee I will give you a raise but if you lose then you, Zorran, and Zak will be searching for new jobs got that" Shouted Captain Zero "Yes sir" Said a shaking Zebedee, Poor Zebedee doing something he did not want to do. An half hour later there was a huge crowd of ponies infront of the Z-Manes building and infront were the Zeds with their map and a little later Rainbow Dash and all her friends appeared, "Alright we are here what's the race going to be" Said RD, "Here(unfolds the map) you and Zebedee has got to go from here and go northwest upriver until you find a houseboat made out of a old tugboat called "Dun Tuggin" and then head back here" Said Zorran, "Alright but we were told about you guys from other locals no cheating" Said RD, "Fine we won't cheat as long a you don't use the Sonic Rainboom because that is also cheating" Said Zorran, "Fine plus I don't need it anyway for I am the fastest now let's get started" Said RD who with Zebedee lined up to a white line which was the starting/finish line and then Captain Zero said through his megaphone that was poking out the window "On your mark, get set, go" and with that the two Pegasus took off like lightning RD was ahead but surprisingly Zebedee was right behind her for awhile because then she started flying faster and Zebedee still was catching up, "He is suppose to be good ha time to lose this bastard" Said RD who flew with full speed and lost Zebedee in sight, a few minutes later she arrived at the houseboat with Zebedee still behind RD founded a cloud near the boat and layed downed on it, "Hah I knew he was lying oh well I should just rest until he comes and show him(Yawn) who's the fastest I will win for sure" Said RD who fell asleep which she should not had said that especially it was near the house of a certain jinx, a mile or two behind Zebedee was flying towards the House boat when suddenly "Ahoy Zebedee how's it going" Said a voice which made Zebedee stop, "Oh Billy Shoepack it's you I am fine have you seen another Pegasus flying really fast here" Asked Zebedee, "Yes she did a fly by on me, caused my wagon to rattle good thing there were no sparks or I would've been in big trouble nice to see you" Said Billy, "Yeah nice to see you too" Said Zebedee who flew really fast this time faster than he flew before and in no time he had reached the houseboat and turned around heading back which did not wake up RD until a little bit later "Hey wake up what are doing above my property" Said Boomer, "I am racing somepony from one place to another and back and this is the turn around but because I am the fastest there is I am ahead so I rested until he came so I can show him that I am the fastest and I will win," Said RD, Oh that's why Zebedee flew here and turned around so quick, but I wouldn't say what you said near me for I am jinxed" Said Boomer, "What he was already here how long was I asleep for" Said RD, "About 5 minutes and he came here around 3 so you better hurry or you will lose" Said Boomer, "Sorry I got to go see you" Said RD who took off and headed towards the finish line. A few minutes later near at the finish line everypony was anxious to see who will win the race when they saw two figures coming closer, and closer until two objects passed the line in a blur and there was both Zebedee and RD panting, "So who won" Asked Zip which made everyone wonder because they saw blurs until, "I got a photo right here we can see who wins" Said Pinkie with a camera holding a picture, "Why do you have a camera" Asked Twilight "Because I want to know who won and throw a party for them" Said Pinkie who showed everypony the picture to reveal the winner which was Zebedee, "Way to go Zebedee I knew you would win" Said Zorran, "(Cough) yeah you are the (Cough) fastest pony in Equestria" Said Zak, "Good job and as promised you will have your raise" Said Captain Zero which would normally make Zebedee feel happy but he really feels sad for he did not wanted to race and he knew that he won because RD fell asleep so he went to her to try to apologize "Hey listen I just…" "What gloat at me no" "Listen I came to…" "No go away leave me alone" "But…" "No go" interrupted RD who would not let Zebedee apologize "Fine I will" Said Zebedee who was walking when Zip caught him, "Hey Zebedee what's wrong" Asked Zip, Zebedee looked around to make sure the other Zeds were too busy which fortunately they were then he looked at Zip, "Well that Pegasus I beat, I tried to apologize to her but she wont listen to me, listen kid you are on your own to go home just tell your parents that I dropped you off then I went straight to my apartment ok, I am going to take a long walk" Said Zebedee who head down left to slowly walk around the city which Zip saw and made him furious so he walked up to RD and talked to her, "Hey you the one with the rainbow mane and tail" "Yeah, oh you are one of what's his name friends" "Zebedee is his name, and what you did hurt his feelings" "Yeah so he called me a bitch" "No he did not, that was Zorran the tall pony with a number 1 and a 0 around it for a cutie mark who called you that word" "What do you mean he said the other guy did" "Yeah well you should not believe in everything Zorran and Zak say because they are very devious and good liars" "Yeah so you are one of them so that makes you a liar so you are lying so beat it" "I only joined them because my father made me join them he said it would help me build a strong character" "Yeah right and I lost the race on purpose" Said RD, "You know what Zorran is right you are a bitch, me and Zebedee are trying to tell you the truth and apologize but you wont listen so fuck you" Yelled Zip who would never cuss let alone say fuck, but this was an exception and after that he flew towards home, "Whats his problem" Asked RD who looked at her friends who were staring at her angrily "What" "He's right him and his friend were trying to apologize to you and you told them pardon my language but to go fuck themselves" Said Twilight, "I seen you do pretty low things but that was the lowest" Said Applejack, "And they call me snobbish" Said Rarity, "No party for you meanie" Said Pinkie, "Bitch" Said Fluttershy, "But I am sorry" Said RD, "We are not the ones to apologize to once you apologize to the two you were mean to then you will be our friend again but now good day" Said Twilight who with the rest of the Mane 6 left, "Aw man I got to find them where would they be, I know I'll ask their friends" Said RD who went up to the Z-Manes and asked them only for Zorran and Zak telling her to beat it and Zug tried to tell her but kept getting interrupted by Zak and Zorran so she left to search for Zebedee and or Zip. A few hours has passed now in the early evening and RD had no luck, she tried asking The Stars, Lillie Lighthouse keeper, Sally, the cranes and etc but they told her the same thing they don't know where they are try somepony else, all hope seemed lost and she was tired so she founded an ally and then she landed and sat down to rest hoping for it to be peaceful when "Well look who's giving me company mate" Said a voice "Who said that" Asked RD, "Goody it's a female" Said the voice, "Show yourself please" Said RD who was trying not to be scared, "Alright here I am mate" Said the pony who showed himself revealing a blue unicorn with an orange mane and tail who was laughing "Who are you" Asked RD again, "M name's Johnny Cuba and don't forget" Said Johnny Cuba, "What are doing here" "I would ask you the same thing" "I am looking for somepony but what are you doing here" "Well the truth I just got out of prison and it's been real lonely without a mare but now you are here(Chuckles)" "You are not oh no ahhhh" Screamed RD who was about to fly away, "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Said Johnny Cuba who's horn lit and the aura surrounded RD's wings twisting them but fortunately they did not break but unfortunately she was already airborne so she crashed to the ground, she was too tired from searching to run and her wings are in so much pain to move that she can only lay there helplessly, "Now stay still so I can…" "You're dead Johnny Cuba" "Koroyki(I honestly don't know how to spell that word most Aussies say)" Screamed Johnny Cuba because next to him was Zebedee who just bucked the gangster on the side who fell but got up, "It's me you want not her come and try to get your revenge on me" Shouted Zebedee "Aight, I will then" Said Johnny Cuba who's horn glowed again for he was about to do the same spell he did to RD on Zebedee but before he could Zebedee flew right at the gangster and gave him a Chuck Norris style kick to the top side of his head with the force strong enough to break Cuba's horn off, "Ah my horn you will pay for that" Screamed Johnny Cuba who pulled out a switchblade and charged at Zebedee who dodged a little late because the knife cutted his right arm, Zebedee then charged at JC who got wised and dodged Zebedee and elbowed him in the back knocking Zebedee down to the ground, Zebedee rolled to his back to see JC holding the knife and was about to stab when Zebedee grabbed JC's wrist and then he let go and bucked JC who flew back and landed into the ground with the knife landing on his left shoulder barely missing his heart, "(Coughs out blood) Go ahead finish me" Demanded JC, "No not this time but if you ever try to harm me or my friends again I will show no mercy" Said Zebedee who walked towards RD when all of the sudden JC yanked the knife out then he charged and screamed at Zebedee who dodged then grabbed the knife from JC and then he just stabbed JC in the side of his neck with it, cutting it across then he pulled it out now standing there was JC with a huge amount of blood flowing out of his neck "Fuck you Zebedee" Said JC before he fell to the ground dead, Zebedee then walked towards RD "Are you alright can you walk or fly" Asked Zebedee, "I am ok but my wings hurt thanks to him so I can't fly for awhile but I can walk" Said RD "Why are you here in the first" Asked Zebedee "Your friend the one they call Zip came and told me what really happened including that your friends lied, but I did not listened which made my friends mad so they told me to go and apologize to you and him but I did not know where you were and after hours of nonstop searching I decided to rest here and then well you know the rest(looks at the body of Johnny Cuba) We should leave before the cops come where can we go" Asked RD "We can go to my place it's about half a mile from here can you walk" Asked Zebedee "Yes I can let's go Said RD. After a long slow walk they have arrived at Zebedee's apartment and entered and Zebedee closed the front door and then he patched his wound and then came back to RD "You want something to drink" Asked Zebedee "Yes can I have some hot chocolate" Asked RD, "Sure I'll make it" Said Zebedee and in a few minutes they were at the kitchen sitting by the table RD had a cup of hot chocolate taking a sip and Zebedee had his pipe in his mouth smoking a chocolate flavored tobacco, "Listen I am sorry that I was a bitch to you but it just infuriated me that I lost the race because I want to be the fastest pony ever" Said RD, "Apology accepted but why do you want to be the fastest in Equestria" Asked Zebedee "Because I want to be somepony and be remember for something famous" Replied RD "But you are a famous somepony you and your friends saved Equestria many times that is the most famous thing to do ever" Said Zebedee, "Wait you knew who I was how" Asked RD, "Yeah just I did not know your name but I knew because I read the paper every day which you and your friends' adventures makes it to the frontpage, and I got question had you ever thought of taking things slowly because I love taking things slowly it let's me see the world for what it is and it cheers me up when I walk or fly slow" Said Zebedee, "No I was always wanting to go fast ever since I was a filly but now since we took that walk I noticed you are right that you can see places how they really are when going slow which was really lovely and it did cheer me up, well I maybe wont go slow all the time but I will more often… now I got a question for you, your friends besides Zip are mean and devious and yet you are not like them you are nice and caring why don't you quit and join the other company who you can get aong with" Asked RD, "Because Captain Zero is like a father to me" Said Zebedee, "Why is he like a father to you" Asked RD, "Well I never told anyone about this but here goes, I was born and raised in Cloudesdale, my mum died after giving birth to me and my father took it really hard, he drank 24/7 and he blamed me for my mum's death so he would beat me up for no reason at all well when I was 8 I finally had enough so I left my no good father without telling him or giving him a letter, I traveled around Equestria by myself for awhile doing jobs and deeds for food and shelter which because of that made me strong as an Earth Pony maybe stronger and when I was 12 I came to Bigg City, when I first arrived I was ambushed by a bunch of bullies who out numbered me until a Pegasus who was a bit older than me showed up and helped me fight off the bullies which started a friendship he was nice and caring to others, We helped eachother out because being homeless out here is really hard we had to do things like stealing, conning, and burglary to survive well we found a place to rob and it happened to be Captain Zero's place, the job was going well until we got caught, instead of calling the cops Captain Zero was impressed that we were so devious he took us in as his own, he taught us everything, and then a few years later he started a wagon business me and my friend were the first two members, and that is why I don't leave the Z-Manes because I owe Captain Zero for everything I have if it wasn't for him then I would still be homeless or in jail or dead." Said Zebedee, "Wow that is so sad who was your friend" Asked RD, "Believe it or not he called you a bitch and blamed it on me today" Said Zebedee, "Wait that bastard who Zip called Zorran was kind and caring what happened to him" Asked RD, "Well you see(Door knocks) who can that be" Asked Zebedee who opened the door for it to be Zip at the door again, "Zip what are you doing here you know what time it is" Said Zebedee, "I know but I wanted to see if you are ok what happened to your arm are you ok" Said Zip, "I am fine come in there's somepony here to talk to you" Said Zip who entered the apartment "Who wants to talk to me, what is she doing here she was mean to you" Said Zip, "Yeah but she apologized to me and she wants to apologize to you too" Said Zebedee "Listen Zip was it I am sorry for being mean to you it's just that I am very boastful and hot headed I was just easing off steam from losing but if you get to know me I am really nice kinda like when you get to know him can you forgive me" Said RD, Zip just looked up at Zebedee who nodded him yes, "Yes I forgive you just don't be mean again" Said Zip, "Deal" Said RD. After a long time of the three sharing stories like the time Zak had an idea to take a shortcut and made Zebedee go with him which ended up causing a bridge to collapse, and the time Rainbow Dash fought a giant robot and got fried, they were having a good time "Hey I noticed that when I met most of you here that your eyes have no color they are just white things with black dots what is up with that" Asked RD, "Well you see(Door knocks again) who is it now" Said Zebedee who opened the door to reveal the rest of the mane 6, "I know you 5 you are Dash's friends what do you want" Asked Zebedee which got the attention of RD and Zip who came right next to him "We came here because we were looking for our friend and one of the locals said they saw you with him and he told us where to find you, (Looks at RD) so I see you had apologized to both of them did you" Said Twilight, "I sure did now we can go home but first hey Zebedee" "Yeah what" "Are you busy next Saturday" "No why" "Well do you want to go out with me" "Wait you mean like a date" "(Kisses Zebedee on the lips for a few seconds which left him having the jaw dropped wide eyed stunned look) Excactly a date, mmm. I taste chocolate is it from your pipe" Said RD, "Yeah it is and a date sounds nice" Said Zebedee who was still stunned which meant, "Dash you have a coltfriend now guess what I also founded a coltfriend today we should go on a double date if it is ok" Said Rarity, "Wow you did find a unicorn that is like here after all like I founded a Pegasus who likes to go things slow we should go on a double date is that alright with you Zebedee" Said RD, "Uh huh Said Zebedee, "Well see you next week bye Zebedee" Said RD who with her friends left to go to the train station for the ride home, "Well Zebedee you lucky dog you have a girlfriend well I should get going see you" Said Zip who also left which left Zebedee standing there in the open doorway still having that look until a minute later when he came to senses and closed the door. Who is Rarity's coltfriend well it should be really obvious, so tune in next time for MLP: Bigg City Adventure same Equestrian channel.


	5. Love works in many ways pt 2

Chapter 4:

Last time on MLP Bigg City Adventure, the Zeds went to an airshow, Zebedee and Rainbow Dash had a race, Johnny Cuba dies, Zebedee gets a girlfriend, we also found out Rarity has a coltfriend who is it well let's find out. On a train heading to Ponyville the mane 6 were sitting and just finished listening to Rainbow Dash telling them about how she and Zebedee became a couple, "That is how me and Zebedee began to like eachother but enough about yours truly let's see how Rarity met her coltfriend" Said RD which made everyone of the mane 6 look at Rarity, "It's not that interesting but if you want to know" Said Rarity. (The scene goes into a flashback and Rarity narrates the story) Well a little bit after we told Dash to go and apologize to those two ponies; I had decided to go sight seeing mainly looking for a place that was made for ponies like me well after a few hours of searching I came to a place called the Bridge Café which looked interesting so I went inside and the place was fantastic they had a band that played music not the kind of music I love to listen to but it was still good, I went to a table and sat down and ordered a drink and listened to the band played, well after a few songs they decided to take a break and I told myself "This place is wonderful, the atmosphere, the music, the drinks this place I love it" well after that I heard somepony told me "I say you are absolutely right their my good friend" and I turned behind me to see him. He was a yellow unicorn with a number 4 for a cutie mark, his mane and tail were brown but what got my sight was his outfit when I saw it he had great taste, he wore a white collared shirt with a black jacket and red bow tie but what was unique was he had a monocle and a black top hat on his head, I looked at him and said "Thank you sir and I must say nice outfit you have on what is your name" and then he said "Thank you madam my name is Top Hat and I may say you look beautiful" "Well Top Hat thank you, are you from around here" Said I, "Why yes I am from here I work for a wagon company where I usually pull wagons for the railroad, what is your name and where are you from" Asked Top Hat, "My name is Rarity and I am from Ponyville I own a clothing shop called the Carousel Boutique it is a fancy clothing shop" Said I, "Ponyville really, a lovely mare like yourself I thought you came from Canterlot, well I hear Ponyville is a better place to live than here in Bigg City" Said Top Hat which had me asked, "What do you mean better place than here" "Well you see Bigg City is not like other cities it is more run down than other cities and the crime rate is pretty high especially now that Johnny Cuba is out, this is no place for a pony like you or I." Said Top Hat which then made me ask "Then why do you live here if this is no place for a pony like us" which he replied, "Because my aunt and uncle live here they are my only family" which I asked "What happened to your parents," He then told me. "My parents were rich nobles and we lived in Canterlot those were great times but alas one day when I was about six, Our house caught fire fortunately I was at school when it happened but unfortunately my parents perished, only a few items survived including my father's top hat and monocle which I am wearing now to honor him, but after my parents death everything that survived including me went to my aunt and uncle who lives here in Bigg City they raised me like I was their own son because later I found out that they were unable to have kids of their own but yes they are my only family and I don't want to know how they will feel if I just leave them, I believe it would hurt them so bad" Said Top Hat, I Said "Oh m'dear that's so sad about your folks, but I am glad that you found others that care for you and you care for them" "Thanks, funny the way you said m'dear you remind of somepony are you by chance related to an Alicorn name Hercules" Said he which I replied, "No never heard of him, he sounds like a nice guy but not nicer than you" "You think I'm nice, nopony besides my aunt and uncle said I am nice thank you" Said he, Well after along time of talking about eachother we found out that we have the same interest, like our favorite things to eat, sense of fashion, we both care for others and are generous, he told me that one time a rival company caused a bridge to collapse and he with a friend saved a train from crashing I thought he was pulling my leg until he showed me the actual article about it, but after that he took me to his place which actually was his aunt and uncle's house.(Author narrating now) Alright Top Hat and Rarity are standing infront a door of a house, "This is where you live I thought you would own a mansion did you inherit your parent's fortune" Said Rarity, "I use to have a mansion with my parents and I did inherit their fortune actually my aunt and uncle did, but my aunt and uncle prefer simple living that is why I work at a wagon company they think I need to live like them instead of like a spoil brat" Said Top Hat who opened the door and held it for Rarity to go in first which she did and then he went in after her and closed the door, "I Say this is a nice place you got here" Said Rarity when she got a reply, "Why thank you we take care of this place well, is she a friend of yours dearest nephew" Said a French Vanilla colored unicorn with a caramel colored mane and tail, and has the traditional Bigg City pair of eyes mainly just white things with black dots on them, "Yes Aunt Corset she is a new friend of mine, Rarity this is my Aunt Corset, Aunt Corset this is Rarity" Said Top Hat, "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am" Said Rarity, "Just call me Corset" Said Aunt Corset, when Top Hat's uncle came in the room, he is a Cub Yellow unicorn with a brown mane and tale wearing a cowboy hat who also has the Bigg City eyes, "I see our nephew has finally got himself a girlfriend" Said Top Hat's uncle which you think would speak in a posh accent but instead it was an American accent, "No Uncle Stetson she is just a friend that I met, Rarity this is my Uncle Stetson, Uncle this is Rarity" Said Top Hat, "Howdy madam care to stay for dinner tonight my wife cooks the best meals in this side of Bigg City" Said Stetson, "Thanks I will be delighted" Said Rarity, "You will that's grand because my aunt does make great food, excuse me while I'll go wash up" Said Top Hat who walked upstairs to wash up, "Such a nice lad reminds me of my little sister Cloche a lot, infact he looks a lot like her too" Said Stetson, "Oh I'm guessing your sister was his mother how was she" Asked Rarity, "Yes my sister was his mother and she was a lot like him all fancy, polite, always whining to get her way which got annoying most of the time, (depress sigh) but I do miss her" Said Stetson, "I know how you feel I also have a little sister who gets annoying sometimes but if something happens to her I'll be crushed for I do love her as a sister and I'm sorry for your loss" Said Rarity, "Thanks that means a lot to me, hey since dinner will be in a few minutes why don't you wash up" Said Stetson, which Rarity did what she was told and went upstairs to wash up and in a few minutes dinner was ready and everypony went to the table. They are now eating and talking, "So where did you two meet" Asked Corset, "At this place called the Bridge Café" Replied Rarity, "The Bridge Café that was the place where me and Stetson met and had our first kiss isn't that right honey" Said Corset, "Sure was dear those were good times" Replied Stetson who scooped up a huge piece of food with his fork and ate it, "Top Hat is right this taste awesome where did you learn to cook like this" Asked Rarity who then took a bite, "My parents used to be the royal cooks for princess Celestia herself, they taught me everything on how to cook like they did and then I got this" Said Corset who stood up to show Rarity her cutie mark which was a frying pan with a fork and knife below the pan crossing eachother, "Wow I thought with your name I thought you would have a cutie mark on clothing" Asked Rarity, "Yes my family were originally tailors but my great grandfather did not want to make clothes so he went to cooking school instead and learned to cook, enough about me let's more about you" Said Corset, which Rarity told them what she told Top Hat, "Say that is fancy, you and Cloche would've been the best of friends, Top Hat is she really just a friend or is she your girlfriend" Asked Stetson, "(Raises neck) We are just friends why would you think of that" Said Top Hat, "Whoa hold on, I was just asking, it happened with your mother and father they became a couple on the first day" Said Stetson, "(Lowers neck)Well it might not happen we are just friends" Said Top Hat, "Alright but love works in many ways" Said Stetson, After they ate dinner and cleared the table they went to the living room and talked some more until the door knocked which Stetson walked up and opened it while he was there everypony else was talking, "That is why our eyes are like the way they are" Said Top Hat when suddenly, "Hey Rarity was it there's a friend of yours at the door to see you" Shouted Stetson which made everypony come to the door to see Twilight Sparkle at the door, "Rarity you are here" Said Twilight, "Twilight darling what are you doing here" Asked Rarity, "I am worried about our friend Rainbow Dash, who's that fancy stallion is he a coltfriend of yours" Wondered Twilight, "No we are new friends just that" Said Top Hat which Rarity looked at Top Hat, "Actually Top Hat I think your uncle is right the more I am knowing you the more I am growing fond of you" Said Rarity, "You know you are right I am growing more fond of you too" Said Top Hat, "Well you want to hang out sometime maybe next weekend like on a date" Asked Rarity, "That sounds lovely but I should visit you" Said Top Hat, "OK then it's a date, come Twilight let's go find our friend, goodbye to you all that was a nice dinner" Said Rarity who walked out of the door and then Top Hat closed the door to see his uncle laughing, "I told you so and you did not believe me" Said Stetson, "Alright you were right she is my girlfriend" Said Top Hat. Now the scene fades to the mane six listening to Rarity finishing her story, "That is how I met my coltfriend, and next week we get to go one a double date with Dash and her coltfriend" Said Rarity as the scene zooms out, A double date with a Star and Zed I don't like the sound of that of course it'll probably be better than how Spike will react to when he finds out about Rarity getting a coltfriend, but until then tune in next time for MLP Big City Adventure same Equestrian channel.


	6. Love works in many ways pt 3

Chapter 5:

(If you had not read my other stories then part of this wont make since for it to make since go read Equestrian Blitzkrieg)

Last time on MLP Bigg City Adventure we founded out who Rarity's coltfriend is which was actually obvious it was Top Hat and there is a plan for a double date well here we go. It was a Thursday afternoon we are at that Carousel Boutique where Rarity was working on a dress, "Just a little bit more and done, I must say this is the best outfit I worked on ever it looks great" Said Rarity when suddenly she heard a crash, "What was that better not be a burglar" Said Rarity who used her magic to levitate some needles and walked to where the crash happened but for her relief sort of she saw a hole in her roof and on the ground was Rainbow Dash laying there, "Whoa that was bad where am I(Looks at hole) not again I still owe the Blitzwing brothers money for accidently destroying their roof" Said RD who got up, "Oh dear Rainbow are you alright" Asked Rarity, "Oh Rarity I crashed into your place sorry I will pay for the damages as soon as I can, I still owe money to another roof I crashed into but are we still doing the double date thing" Said RD, "Oh that's ok I will ask Wreck Gar to fix the roof he likes helping out and he'll do it for free, well I see a problem is our coltfriends never gave us their numbers so there is no way of contacting them" Said Rarity, "Yeah you're right wait maybe Twilight has a Bigg City phonebook we should ask her" Said RD "Wow you actually have a good idea let's go" Said Rairty who walked outside and headed towards the library, "Thanks, hey wait did you say I was dumb" Said RD who flew after Rarity and a little bit has passed when they came to the library and entered to see Twilight with Spike putting books away, "Hey Twilight" Said RD which made Twilight and Spike look at RD and Rarity, "Oh hi gals what do you two need" Asked Twilight, "Rarity is it true that you have a coltfriend" Asked a worried Spike, "Yes Spike it is true and that is why we are here do you have phonebooks of other places besides Ponyville and Canterlot" Asked Rarity which made Spike cry and walk towards his bed and then putted his face on the pillow and cried, "Why oh why cruel world" Cried Spike, "Great now I got to cheer him up but yes I do have other places which place do you need" Said Twilight, "Bigg City" Said RD, "Oh yes we do have the Bigg City phonebook just wait a minute" Said Twilight who ran towards a shelf and in no time she was walking with a Bigg City phonebook, "Here you go, you can use the phone and please put it back in it's place when you are done" Said Twilight when Rarity used her magic to levitate the phonebook then she and RD ran towards the phone and they opened the book, "Wait did they give us their last names or do they even have any" Asked RD, "You know I am not sure either let's look for their names" Said Rarity who with RD tried to find their names but alas they could not find Top Hat or Zebedee, "Oh dear how are we going to find them, wait why not call the companies they work for" Said Rarity "Alright and we can get their numbers from their bosses" Said RD, "Right you are" Said Rarity who looked at the phone book and founded the number for the Star Ponies and then dialed it. Rarity had her ear up to the phone waiting when she heard, "Star Ponies wagon company, we will pull wagons for you honestly and in the right way, this is Captain Star speaking" Said Captain Star, "Yes well I am calling for information about one of your employees his name is Top Hat" Said Rarity, "Who is this why do you need to know about Top Hat" Said Captain Star, "I am sorry to bother you dearie but I am his girlfriend and he never gave me his phone number so I am calling you to know his phone number" Said Rarity, "Oh so he was telling the truth about a girlfriend, well yes his phone number is (073)-666-5000 hope you wrote it down, is that all you need and are you by chance related to Hercules" Asked Captain Star, "No I never met Hercules but thanks for helping me out by" Said Rarity, "You're welcome goodbye" Said Captain Star who hung up, "Alright darling it's your turn" Said Rarity who handed RD the phone who dialed the number for the Z-Manes and waited until, "Hello Zero wagon pulling company we pull wagons for you by any means necessary, this is Captain Zero Speaking" Said Captain Zero, "Yes is Zebedee here" Asked RD, "No he is not here who may I be asking" Asked Captain Zero, "My name is Rainbow Dash, I am his girlfriend and the reason why I called you is to know what his phone number is" Said RD, "So he was telling the truth but still why should I give you his phone number" Said Captain Zero, "Please sir just give me his phone number and I won't bother you again" Said RD, "Alright his number is (073)-867-5309 got that and unless you want to do business don't call this number again," Shouted Captain Zero, "Fine I wont you dick" Said RD who hung up and fortunately she did write down Zebedee's number, "OK I got my number did you get yours" Asked RD, "Yes now we can call them later tonight" Said Rarity who putted the book into the return slot and who along with RD left for their homes. Later that evening we are at Rarity's place and Rarity walked up to the phone and dialed in Top Hat's number and in a classic cartoon way the screen cuts in half, one side has Rarity holding her phone and the other side has a phone ringing when Stetson comes in and answers it, "Howdy this Stetson speaking" Said Stetson, "Stetson it's me Rarity is Top Hat here" Asked Rarity, "Hey you're his girlfriend yes holdon (Puts hoof on phone and looked away) Top Hat your girlfriend is on the phone she wants to speak with ya" Said Stetson and in a minute Top Hat came and grabbed the phone and Stetson walked away and now Top Hat is speaking, "Rarity is that you sorry I forgot to give you my number but why are you calling" "Oh Top Hat are you doing anything this Saturday" "No why" "Well I want to see if you can go on a double date with me, my friend and her coltfriend at Ponyville" "Yes a double date sounds nice what time you want me to be there" "Oh about 7:30 would be nice oh and warning my friend is different than us so try your best not to be rude about it" "I will try not to be rude and 7:30 is perfect see you then" Said Top Hat who hung up and the screen went back to normal showing Rarity holding the phone and hung up, "Great now I wonder how Dashie is doing" Said Rarity. Now we are at Rainbow Dashes place who was at the phone dialing in Zebedee's number and just like what happened with Raity the screen splits but it was Zebedee who answered the phone, "Hello" "Zebedee it's me Rainbow Dash" "Oh I was wondering when you would call what do you need" "Well you never gave me your number but I was wondering are you busy this Saturday" "No why" "Well remember that double date me and my friend said we wanted to do" "yes oh you want to do it sure" "Great can you go to Ponyville" "Yes what time" "How about you arrive here around 7:30 we can meet you at the station" "7:30 is perfect see you Saturday" Said Zebedee who hung up and then RD hung up, "Now this will be trouble but now let's fast foward a little bit" Said Waylon Jennings. It is now Saturday and we are at the Bigg City Train Station and Top Hat got his ticket to Ponyville and entered one of the coaches and sat down only for the pony in the seat next to him was Zebedee reading the paper, "Oh why am I sitting next to a Zed" Whined Top Hat which made Zebedee look at him, "This is no picnic for me sitting next to a star" Said Zebedee, "I dear say why are you doing here" Asked Top Hat, "It's my business not yours what are you doing here" Asked Zebedee, "I am going to Ponyville for something that doesn't involve you" Said Top Hat, "Fine just don't bother me" Said Zebedee who just looked at his paper again and read, "Alright I wont bother you" Said Top Hat and then they heard the train whistle and a little later the train left the station, "Oh boy trouble is going to brew" Said Waylon Jennings. Now we are at the Ponyville Train station and standing on the platform was Dash and Rarity waiting for their coltfriends, then the train arrived and the first coltfriend to come out is Top Hat, "Yoohoo Top Hat over here" Shouted Rarity which got Top Hat's attention who came over, "Ah Rarity how are you dearie, I see this is your friend it's a pleasure to meet you" Said Top Hat, "Thanks my name is Rainbow Dash, wow you and Rarity are alike" Said RD, "Thank you Rainbow Dash my name is Top Hat where is your coltfriend" Asked Top Hat, "He is right over there) Said RD who waved at Zebedee and Zebedee came, "I am here(Looks at Top Hat) what the hell are you doing here star" Asked Zebedee, "I'm on a date with my girlfriend me and her are double dating wither her friend and colt friend you stupid Zed" Said Top Hat, "I am also on a date and who are you calling stupid you stupid star" Said Zebedee, "(Monocle falls)Wait you are dating her(points at Rainbow Dash)" Said Top Hat, "And you are dating her(points at Rarity) sorry no offense(looks at RD) you should've told me your friend was dating a star" Said Zebedee, "And You should've told me your friend is dating a Z-Mane" Said Top hat, "Well I am sorry I did not know you two don't like eachother" Said Rarity, "Yeah you should've told us" Said RD, "Well you should've known that employees at Rival companies usually don't like eachother it's common sense" Said Zebedee, "Oh well listen you two maybe don't like eachother at work but have you two actually met and Top Hat I thought you would not be rude to my friend and her coltfriend" "Yeah but that was before I knew she was dating a Z…" "No buts you promised now let's get going" Interrupted Rarity, "Yeah and once you get to know Zebedee he is actually nice unlike the others he works with" Said RD which made Zebedee blush because no one besides Zip called him nice especially infront of a rival worker, "Yeah just be quiet you whining star" Said Zebedee, "I do not whine" Said Top Hat, "Come on we can get to know eachother when we are eating dinner" Said RD, "Good where are we going I'm starve" Said Zebedee, "A bar and grill nearby let's go" Said RD. A few minutes later they arrived at the bar and grill, then they entered and was greeted by a human who was about 6 feet tall, wearing a purple and tan Nazi uniform, he has crystal blue eyes with one covered by a monocle similar to Top Hat's, and he had blonde hair in the style that Andy Griffith had in The Andy Griffith Show, "Ah good evening Rarity and Dash I see you two brought company table for 4" Said the man with a German accent, "Yes Ice these are our coltfriends Top Hat and Zebedee say hi you two" Said Rarity, "How do you do wow I thought humans were a myth" Said Zebedee, "(Thought disgusting creature) Nice to meet you nice monocle but how did you come here" Asked Top Hat, "Thanks you have a nice monocle as well but as how I came here that is a long story and I mean long and you wouldn't believe me if I told you, now let's go to your table my brother Random will be your waiter" Said Ice who took the 4 to a table and sat them down and gave them their menus and then left, "I must ask what is an ali" Asked Top Hat, "Yeah and what is a legger" Asked Zebedee, "A lager pronounced as logger is a type of alcoholic drink they call beer it originally came from where the owners come from it is really good and don't worry I was confused the first time too" Said RD, "And an Ale pronounced as ail is another type of beer this ale is special because it was made below freezing temperature and has ice crystals it is also good" Said Rarity, "Hmm I might try the ale" Said Top Hat, "Yeah and I might try the lager," Said Zebedee, "See you two are getting along like how me and Rarity get along" Said RD, "As if a Zed and Star never get along" Said Zebedee when all of the sudden a human that is about 5ft 8 who was skinnier than Ice, wearing an outfit similar to Ice's and also has crystal blue eyes like Ice but his head was shaped different and he has rounded teeth, he had long messy dark chocolate brown hair, and he is holding one of those notepads that waiters use and a pencil, "Ha ha ha ha, hello my name is Random ah Rarity and Dashie the usual drinks lager and ale and ooooohhh who are they" Said Random, "They are our coltfriends or where you are from boyfriends they are Top Hat who is Rarity's coltfriend and Zebedee he is my coltfriend" Said RD, "Oooooooh from the looks of it you will make nice couples and what will you two want to drink the same as them ha ha ha ha" Said Random, "Yes I would like to have the ale" Said Top Hat, "I'll have the Lager " Said Zebedee, "Alright 2 lagers and two ales coming up" Said Random who left, "I say not to be rude but he's a bit crazy" Said Top Hat, "Yes that is why he's named Random but he is better than his brother Hothead" Said Rarity who pointed over to another human who was about 6ft 3 with more muscle than his brothers, his outfit was like his brothers but he was wearing an apron, his head was also in a different shape, he has red hair in the military haircut and unlike his brothers he has green eyes instead of blue, and when he opened his mouth he had a gap between his teeth, and he usually has an angry expression, he was yelling at something. After a long time they got their food and drinks, they were talking and eating, "You know what is up with the redheaded human" Asked Zebedee, "He has a short temper and he almost took over Equestria once but me and my friends stopped him" Said RD, "Wow well one time this idiot(Points at Zebedee) and his friend thought it was a good idea to take a high load under a low bridge, I was there with Frank, Eddie, and Lord Stinker hauling a wide load well when that idiot pulled the high load to the bridge and made it collapse and thanks to me and Lord Stinker we stopped a train just in time before it crashed so as a matter of fact I also save lives did you ever save a life Zed" Said Top Hat, "Yes as a matter of fact I did I saved my girlfriend's life last week from being rape by somepony" Said Zebedee, "What did you pay somepony to attack her so you can be a hero" Said Top Hat, "Nope that pony I killed was Johnny Cuba" Said Zebedee, "(Monocle falls into drink)WHAT! You were the one that killed Johnny Cuba, I hardly believe it" Said Top Hat, "It's true Johnny Cuba tried to rape me but Zebedee came and fought, well JC pulled a knife and Zebedee grabbed it and bucked JC to the ground where the knife fell onto JC's shoulder well Zebedee was not going to kill JC first but JC attacked Zebedee so Zebedee grabbed the knife and stabbed that asshole in the neck cutting it open and you should've seen the blood that fell…" "Please Rainbow you know I don't like it when anypony talks about blood especially when we are eating" Interrupted Rarity, "I am the same way I don't like talking about things like that, but he was the one that killed Johnny Cuba" Said Top Hat who pulled his monocle out of his drink and began wiping it, "You know I heard alcohol cleans glass but I think that will hurt your eye infact just put it on" Said Zebedee, "Oh if you think so here" Said Top Hat who just threw his drink at Zebedee's eyes, "Ah you bastard yeah well" Said Zebedee who grabbed Top Hat's monocle, putted on the table and crushed it, "That was my father's you had no right to do that, everything is your fault" Said Top Hat which unfortunately made Zebedee remember his abusive father and what he said because now Zebedee just jumped at Top Hat and those two began fighting, "Oh no not again break it up you two or you'll answer to me" Shouted Hothead which they did not hear they kept on fighting, "That's it I'm coming to end this" Said Hothead who just vaulted from the counter and headed towards the fighters, his brothers grabbed him, "Get off now they'll pay" Said Hothead, "Yeah well remember last time you tried to pull fighters apart you ended up sending them to the hospital" Said Ice, "Well I don't give a fuck" Shouted Hothead who with his strength pushed his brothers down to the ground and he ran towards the fighters when suddenly, "Will you cut this shit out, you are acting like fucking children" Screamed Rarity which made everypony stop because her being a lady means she never cusses but this made everypony stop and back away even Hothead backed off, "What's wrong" Asked Top Hat, "You are what's wrong, you promised that you would not be rude to my friend and or her coltfriend and you broke it," "But he works for the Z-Manes they are rude and mean" "Yeah right, you are the rude one he only insulted you because you insulted him, sure he maybe broke your dad's monocle but that's because you threw alcohol on him and you keep saying the Zed's are mean I say you are the one who's mean and this was the most embarrassing thing to happen to me" "I am sorry" "Unless there is something more embarrassing than this I won't forgive you" "Alright if that's the case infront of the town I'll bathe myself in garbage for half an hour" "What alright tomorrow at noon infront of the town if you do it then I'll might forgive you" "Alright I will do it" Said Top Hat, "Wow the one thing Top Hat hates the most is garbage so this will get interesting" Said Waylon Jennings. The next day around noon everypony in Ponyville was at the town center and in the middle of the center was a empty pool with a platform and Top Hat was standing on the platform, "I say why is this pool empty how will they fill this" Said Top Hat when all of the sudden a garbage truck came, "What is that thing is there enough garbage in it(Thinks I hope not)" Said Top Hat, "I am no thing I am Wreck Gar and I have plenty of garbage to fill that pool" Said Wreck Gar who transformed from a garbage truck into a giant orange robot with a TV for a head and then he just poured tons of garbage into the pool, "There you go I am Wreck Gar I love helping" Said Wreck Gar, "Great well here goes nothing" Said Top Hat wholooked at the trash and backed off almost to leave the platform but he remembered that this is for love so he backed up, ran, and jumped into the pool full of garbage and bathed in it like he was taking a bath, "Oh why me, this is the most embarrassing and disgusting thing that happened to me I'll never do this again" Whined Top Hat and in half an hour Top Hat got out and was rinsed with a firehose but after that Rarity walked up to him, "Listen what you did for me was the nicest thing ever and as I promised I forgive you just don't act like that again" Said Rarity who kissed Top Hat on the lips before turning her head back in disgust, "Before you go I appreciate it if you go with me to my place so you can take a bath" Said Rarity, "I would love that dearie" Said Top Hat. Hour or two later Top Hat boarded a train and sat down to see that Zebedee was next to him again, "Listen Rainbow told me what your girlfriend told her so I know about your folks and I am sorry for crushing your father's monocle and for jumping on you it's just that when you said father and everything was my fault I just snapped" Said Zebedee, "Listen I am sorry for being a dick to you and throwing my drink into your face, your girlfriend told me about you today I am actually sorry about what happened with you and your father and the monocle was not too damaged just needs to be straighten out and replace the lens, you are alright for a zed" Said Top Hat, "Thanks but don't get me wrong but if the other Z-Manes find out they'll make fun of me big time" Said Zebedee, "I agree the other Stars would laugh at me just don't tell them about the whole bathing in garbage thing" Said Top Hat, "Deal just don't tell the others that I am being nice to a star" Said Zebedee, "Deal" Said Top Hat as the train blew it's whistle and then left. That was a intresting date but enough with the romance for now what will happen next tome for the next chapter of MLP Bigg City Adventure same Equestrian Channel.


	7. Lost Chapter

The Lost Chapter:

(Something I wanted to add in Chapter 5 but did not because I thought it would not fit but here it is. Takes place after the double date and before Top Hat bathed himself in garbage.)

Sometime after the fight with Zebedee and Top Hat, we see Zebedee and Rainbow Dash walking(Wait they're walking) and talking. "Look sorry about the fight it's just when he said that the monocle belonged to his father and that everything was my fault I just snapped" Apologized Zebedee Which made RD stop which made him stop, "Look Zebedee I already accepted the last apologies so you don't have to apologize again… I just realized we have been walking for quite awhile and it's late where are you going to stay" Asked RD, Oh I was planning on going home but now it's late guess I can find a motel…" Nonsense any friend of mine can stay at my place for the night" "Where do you live" "Cloudsdale duh the place where most of Pegasus in Ponyville live infact the only Ponyville pegasi that don't live there are Fluttershy and the Hooves family" "Oh yeah about that I really don't want to go there it's not you it's just…" "I know but I don't think he'll recognize you" "Yeah right just a look of my cutie mark and he'll know" "Look it's better than nothing and we can share my bed and uh… well" Said RD who just blushed and looked down, "OK I'll go to your place but look this is just our first date let's hang out a couple times and get to know eachother first before we have sex" "Wow you do have a good side unlike the others" "Yeah if I was Zorran or Zak then I would ask to fuck you all the time and if I was Zip or Zug then you would be arrested for Foal Molesting" Said Zebedee which made RD laugh, "Yeah good thing you are the nice one out of the five" Said RD, "Whoa you met Zip before he is nice it's just that he's lonely and confused, only me and Zug are real friends to him and he only sees Zug at school and work other than that I am his only friend" Said Zebedee, "Oh sorry I jumped to conclusion do you still want to go to my place or no because of your father" Asked RD, "Apology accepted but you can insult Zorran and Zak anytime you want and yes I will go to your place" Said Zebedee. Well they arrived at Dash's place and the only thing that would be somewhat interesting there would be is that Zebedee did sleep with her but there was no sex so we skip the night to morning and we are at the streets of Cloudsdale with the couple flying and they were talking, "Really you, Zip, and Zug made a bet for Zak to quit smoking and he lost so for a week he had to wear fake fangs and have a crazy mane" Said RD, "Yeah Captain Zero was pissed at him for the dress code violation but when he found out it was us who did it he made us work half that day because he told us that making someone bet on something that he can't win was genius" Said Zebedee which made RD laugh so hard that she stopped flapping her wings and fell to the ground which fortunately was a cloud, "I should do something like that to Rarity, Applejack or Twilight and you should do something like that on Zorran maybe make a bet on him that he has to be nice to everypony he sees for a week" Said RD who was still laughing, "Ha and if he fails he should wear a pink dress now I got to do that thanks" Laughed Zebedee who along with RD was laughing for quite some time and then they continued to fly for awhile until they came across a church where Pegasus were leaving and the priest looked up and noticed Zebedee, "Oh my Zebedee is that you" Asked the priest, "Who wants to… oh my Father McFly last time I saw you was the night I ran away and look I know I am suppose to respect thy father but I could not respect him" Said Zebedee, "No need to apologize my boy our princess forgives you and you did the right thing that drunk was not worthy to be respected" Said Father McFly, "Speaking of him what's my drunk bastard of a dad doing now?" Asked Zebedee a little bit angrily, "He died about 3 years ago from alcohol poisoning and he is buried at the Ponyville Cemetary if you want to vistit him, And I would say sorry about your lost but that would be lying and lying is a sin" Said Father Mcfly, "Thanks father I think I will visit him before I go back" "Where do you live now" "Bigg City and I work at a wagon pulling company" "Good for you child" "Wait usually church ends at noon and it's 11:30 and as I recall you would end a sermon early if something important came up or something interesting was about to happen what is it" Asked Zebedee, "Didn't you hear in Ponyville somepony is going to bathe himself in garbage for 30 minutes everypony has to see this" Said Father Mcfly, "Ah I thought so you know for a priest you are not as strict as most are" Said Zebedee, "Well most priest are like me it is just how standards were back then that made us strict" Said Father Mcfly "Ok it's good seeing you again see you around" Said Zebedee who along with RD flew slowly away, "Goodbye and Celestia bless you two" Said Father Mcfly at a distance and now we see the couple flying and RD looked at Zebedee, "So you want to see the pony bathe in garbage" Asked RD, "No I want to go to the cemetery in Ponyville to visit my dad's grave because with all the ponies going to see the garbage bathing means no pony will be at the cemetery and I can do what I always wanted to do" Said Zebedee, "OK let's go plus it's probably somepony we don't know" Said RD. We are now at the cemetery near Ponyville, the two had landed and were searching until Zebedee found his father's grave and both were standing infront of it and staring at it, "hope you rot in hell,(Looks at RD) Hey do you know how to waltz with a partner" Asked Zebedee, "Yes I had to learn that at school wait you want me to dance on your father's grave with you that is wrong" Said RD, "Normally yes but would it be wrong to dance on the grave of somepony who drank a lot and beated up his own child to near death, he deserves to have his grave dance on" Said Zebedee, "Well you put it that way yes I will waltz with you" Said RD who with Zebedee walked on the grave, standed on two legs, grabbed eachother's hoofs and then Moonlight Serenade by The Glenn Miller Orchestra started playing which only the readers can hear and then they waltz and while they were waltzing RD looked up at Zebedee and Zebedee looked down at RD both were smiling and had tears in their eyes "I love you Zebby" "I love you too Dashie" Said the couple who then kissed and continued to waltz as the screen zooms out and fades.

(There you go the first time ever that I added a part that was deleted in a story ok the original part was smaller than this I just added a lot of parts to it and made this hope you all like it.)


	8. Goddamn Hippies Pt 1

Chapter 6:

Last time on MLP Bigg City Adventure we had a double date and Top Hat bathed himself in garbage. Now it is Monday morning at the Star office building and Captain Star was shouting out orders, "Attention here are your orders today, Big Mac, Ten Cents, and Sunshine I want you three to go to the logging camp upriver and help load logs to the logging trains so they can go to the lumber company and Sunshine don't get yourself stuck in logs again, Top Hat you will be hauling the garbage with Lord Stinker, Warrior and OJ you two need to haul some equipment from Lucky's to the firework's factory, Hercules since you are here and there is no long distance loads to deliver for today, you will go haul the railroad wagon with Frank and Eddie now any questions" Said Captain Star through his megaphone, "Yes why am I delivering the garbage today" complained Top Hat, "Because you still stink I can smell you in my office now get to work, any more questions" Shouted Captain Star, "Yes I do sir, are you sure you can trust me with logs since the incident with the pipes" Asked Big Mac, "Why do you think I am making you pull logs with Ten Cents and Sunshine instead of hauling equipment with Warrior and you know a lot about logs also if you make the logs fall into the river atleast logs float and will be easier to retrieve now go all of you" Said Captain Star more calmly, "Aye sir" Said the ponies who left. Some time has passed and we are at the garbage dump which was a place with well garbage but besides garbage there is a building and a wagon with two ponies standing near it, one was an earth pony who was old, brown with a white mane and tail, but what was unique is that he wears a clothespin on his nose his name is Lord Stinker, the other pony was a small reddish unicorn, but what is unique about him is that he has rounded teeth but unlike Random Blitzwing's teeth this unicorn's teeth were really sharp as knives, his name is Jack, well those 2 were standing and waiting when Top Hat came, "Hey Lord Stinker when did Warrior become a unicorn and dress all fancy he looks a lot like Top Hat" Asked Jack, "That's not Warrior that is Top Hat, I wonder why he is here…Top Hat what are you doing here" Asked Lord Stinker who sounded a lot like OJ, "I am here to pull the garbage wagon by orders from Captain Star" Said Top Hat, "Captain Star finally got fed up with your whining" Asked Jack, "No it's because Warrior is doing something else" Said Top Hat, "Oh well it's nice to work with you now hook up we got to collect some garbage" Said Lord Stinker, "Fine atleast I can stand you Lord Stinker unlike Frank and Eddie, I wonder how Hercules will do with them" Said Top Hat, "Well that's a good question let's see how he'll do" Said Waylon Jennings. Now we are at the rail yard with a cart and hooked up to it was Frank and Eddie waiting, "Hey Eddie, when is Top Hat coming" "I don't know and if he doesn't show how are we going to pass the time" "I know, wait is that Hercules is he coming" "I say he is now we found somepony to talk to" Said the twins as Hercules came to them, "Hello M'dears I am filling for Top Hat" Said Hercules, "Ah yes just hook up between us and we're off" Said Eddie, and so Hercules hooked himself and walked off and about 15 minutes later the twins started to talk, "Hey Hercules" "Yes" "We were wondering since you are an Alicorn and Alicorns can do everything Unicorns and Pegasus do" "That's right boys what do you want to know" "Well can your kind grow food like earth ponies" "Frankly M'dears I'm not sure myself" "Oh well we got other things to say" Said Eddie, "Yeah a lot of things" Said Frank, "Oh now I know what Top Hat goes through no wonder he hates pulling for the railroad" Thought Hercules, Don't worry Hercules just pull the wagon and it will be over but now let's see how 3 of our friends are doing. We are on a road that goes along the river and walking on the road were Big Mac, Sunshine, and Ten Cents and they were talking "Hey Sunshine how was your attempt on making a flying carpet this time" Asked Ten Cents, "Ah still no luck you know I don't think unicorns can make carpets fly" Said Sunshine, "Of course carpets were not made to fly" Said Big Mac, "Well ordinary carpets yes but if I use my magic then it might become a magic carpet and it might fly" Said Sunshine, "Aye keep trying kid" Said a depressed Big Mac, "Big Mac you got to cheer up the incident with the pipes happened 2 weeks ago" Said Ten Cents, "I know but I cost us the contract" Said Big Mac, "Listen that was one contract there will be chances for more contracts in the future but right now you got to stop being depressed accidents happen" Said Ten Cents, "You're right Ten Cents I should not let that make me depressed thanks now let's get going to the logging camp" Said a now happy Big Mac, after walking on the long and winding road the trio entered the logging camp which was what you would find in a logging camp it has the mill, cabins, railroad tracks for trains to haul the logs and other things you'll find, it was next to the river and all else around it was a forest, when they entered they heard, "Look help has finally arrived" Said a voice which made the trio look up to see who the voice belongs to and infront of them were two familiar ponies, "Sea Rogue is that, it is you Sea Rogue and your uncle" Shouted Sunshine, "Aye we're glad to see you too" Said SR, "So you two are loggers now that's why you went upriver" Said Ten Cents, "Yes we went up river to find a job and we found a job here pulling logs for them and we're doing quite well except for nevermind that but we are short handed now so that is why we called you guys" Said Uncle, "Hold it what is happening you can trust us old man tell us" Said Big Mac, "Alright the actual reason we came upriver was to look for my son Harry, his mother was very strict and she sent him to military school when he was a foal well he ran away, I went to find him and a few years later Sea Rogue joined me so that's why we roam around, well I heard that my son is somewhere upriver well when we were at Bigg City I got captured by pirates and you know that but we came here to earn some money and continue looking for my son" Said Uncle which made everypony give him the confused what look, "Ohhhhh Kaaaaay thanks for the story but I meant what is wrong here" Said Big Mac, "Well the logging company was doing fine until a month ago when this group of environmentalist came and said we are destroying the forest and unbalancing nature which is bullshit because after the loggers cut down a tree they plant another one in it's place and years later cut it down and do it again this place has been doing that for the past 125 years, well they block our way to enter the forest and they steal some of our equipment so we can't cut and they chain themselves to trees so we can't cut them down" Said SR, "That's bad where are they now" Asked Ten Cents,, "Probably hiding from the authorities or harassing old Smokey because they also say his watch tower is interfering with nature and they want it torn down " Said Sea Rogue, "They can't do that the forest fire lookout tower is a historic landmark" Said Ten Cents, "Yeah one of the original watch towers in Equestria" Said Sunshine, "What's worse is those environmentalist is taking both the logging company and the forest service into court our boss and the forest service are there now arguing with the leader of the Environmentalist" Said Uncle, "What Judge would want to agree with them if they close the camp down then a lot of these men will lose their jobs and tearing down the tower will cost Smokey his job and a lot of money to do, also it will increase the risk of forest fires" Said Big Mac, "Everypony knows that except those environmentalist, look we can talk about those bastards anytime but we have to work, Big Mac you and me are going to drag the single heavy logs from the forest to the train while Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Uncle will be pulling the cart full of smaller logs to the train got it" Said SR, "Aye aye" Said the ponies who began to work, "Environmentalist should learn the consequences of such actions but let's see how Warrior and OJ are doing" Said Waylon Jennings. We now see Warrior and OJ pulling the wagon full of equipment and those 2 are bored, "Hey OJ is it just me or is nothing interesting happening for us today" Said Warrior, "I know what you mean Warrior nothing has happened and I don't see any Zeds working today" Said OJ which because nothing interesting is going to happen with those 2 today we are going to see how Hercules is doing with Frank and Eddie. 30 minutes has passed now we are seeing Hercules with the twins pulling their wagon and we see Hercules all tensed, "Don't let them get to you chap just keep calm and carry on with business" Thought Hercules who was calming down until, "Hey Frank" "Yes Eddie" "A thought came to me is that if Top Hat does not work with us anymore then we can talk to Hercules all the time atleast he does not get annoyed with us" "That will be awesome ain't that right Hercules" Said the twins which unfortunately for them made Hercules look at them "Listen will you two just shut up, now I know why Top Hat hates doing this job because you two are annoying as hell why, why do you two love annoying ponies and making fun of us we are just doing our jobs" Screamed Hercules who freaked the twins out "We just wanted to have fun that is all" Said the twins in unison "How is this fun it just annoying listen I can keep my cool with anypony even with the Zeds and Bluenose bothering me but you two no I have had it and if you ever make fun of me or my fellow workers again you will suffer the consequences" Shouted Hercules, "You don't scare us" Said Frank which just made Hercules glow his horn with a yellow aura and all of the sudden the load for the railroad began to glow the same color and suddenly the entire load flew up 40ft in the air and landed back in so fast that it almost destroyed the wagon and the load was damaged, "Next time that will be you two going to fly and crash real hard, now will you two be nice and stop annoying me and my co workers with all your annoying questions and stop making fun us" Shouted Hercules, "Yes we promised" Pleaded the twins who were now standing on newly made wet spots on the road, "That's better m'dears now let's get going" Said a now calmed Hercules, "But how are we going to explain the damage to the load and wagon" Asked Frank, "We'll just say the Zeds tried to destroy the load" Said Hercules who with the twins began walking to their destination, "Now those twins learned a valuable lesson never piss off an Alicorn" Said Captain Star in his narrating voice, "Wait where is Waylon Jennings he is suppose to do this and you are suppose to narrate the end not in between" Said The Author, "He had to pee" Said the Narrator, "Aye wait dead guys still have to use the bathroom oh well let's see how the others are doing" Said the Author. We skip ahead to the end of the work day and we are at the Logging camp where Big Mac, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Sea Rouge and his uncle just finished working, "Thank Celestia it's over" Said Ten Cents, "I know what you mean" Said Sunshine, "I don't know look it's our boss walking to his office and Old Smokey is here too what is he doing here let's go see" Said SR who with the others walked up to Smokey who was a forest green Pegasus with a(Sorry still deciding on color of mane and tail), wearing a olive vest, a olive rangers hat, a pair glasses, and his cutie mark surprisingly looks a lot like the US forest service logo and he maybe is called Old Smokey but he is actually 32 the same age as Big Mac but his voice makes him sound old, "Smokey what are doing here you look depress" Asked Uncle, "It's because I am" Said Smokey who sounded a lot like the white rabbit from the old Alice in Wonderland movie, when all of the sudden a megaphone pop's out the window of the logging camp owner's window "Gentleponies I got terrible news today I went to court with the leader of the environmentalist and the judge has decided in their favor so we this is our last day because this place is closing down for good now go home and leave me be" Said the owner of the camp who was crying, "Let me guess the judge also ruled in their favor instead of the forest service" Asked Sunshine, "Yes and the judge has ordered that the fire watch tower to be demolished this Friday which means I will be out of the job" Said Smokey, "They just can't do that we have to stop them" Said Ten Cents, "I wish we can but we can't there is no way we can save the tower by Friday" Said Big Mac, "But we must try it's a historical landmark" Said Ten Cents, "Thanks Ten Cents but it will take along time to get an appointment with the mayor and he is the only one who can stop them from tearing the tower down" Said Smokey, "Come Ten Cents we have to go goodbye guys" Said Big Mac who with the three stars left. Now we are at the Stars office with the ponies sitting until, "Good job all of you, the garbage was collected on time thanks Top Hat, the equipment was successfully delivered to the firework's factory Thank you OJ and Warrior, the railroad's delivery was delivered even though the Zeds damaged it exactly how did they damage the load Hercules" Asked Captain Star through his megaphone "We were blocked by Zak who was insulting me and the rest came up from above in clouds and launched lightning at the wagon" Lied Hercules "Oh that does makes sense glad you weren't hurt and as for the Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Big Mac good job hope you work like that at the camp tomorrow" Said Captain Star, "Actually sir a judge ruled the camp to close down for good" Said Big Mac, "Yeah and the same judge ruled to tear down Smokey's Fire watch tower" Said Sunshine, "Slow Down tell me what happened slowly" Said Captain Star which made the 3 ponies tell him the story, "I see those environmentalist are a threat but there is nothing we can do now just go home" Said Captain Star, "But we can't let them win we have to do something" Said Ten Cents, "Go home Ten Cents there is nothing we can do" Said Captain Star more sternly "Aye sir" Replied Ten Cents who left. Who are the environmentalist and will the fire tower get demolished or will it be saved tune in next time for another chapter of MLP Bigg City Adventure same Equestrian channel.


End file.
